Vera Floyd
Vera Floyd is a character whose featured in the first story. She has the title Super High School Level Thief. In Ireland, she's known for being able to evade capture from the police. She is very quick and quiet, being able to escape tricky situations relatively easily. Vera survived the final trial and was taken in by the Future Foundation by the end of the story. Appearance Vera wears a tan coloured hoodless jacket with a wing like symbol on the left side of it. On the collar of the jacket, there are buttons. Underneath said jacket, she wears a light blue shirt that's actually a tank top. She also wears a pair of tan coloured shorts. During the day, she wears fingerless gloves so she can go about her day without them getting in her way. Tied around her waist is a light brown fanny pack that she keeps different trinkets, small tools and her thieving pair of gloves, which aren't finglerless. She has shoulder length ginger blonde hair and a pair of silver framed glasses. Personality Vera is a very quiet and secluded character. She doesn't say a lot to the other characters unless she's provoked with conversation. As a result, she has a habit of going out of focus to the others. According to her Free Time Events, this has been something she dealt with even when she was younger. She was good at not being noticed by others simply by not making a sound. This also shows a more playful side to her, since sometimes she keeps quiet just to see how long it'd take for the others to notice she's there. Due to her quiet nature, she ends up not showing a lot of emotion as well. She states that she keeps her emotions a lot to herself so she doesn't let people notice her. She also shows an adventurous side to her since she taught herself how to parkour. This helps with her way of escaping from the police. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Horrible Event Vera was raised in a poor lifestyle. Her family didn't have a lot of money and had to try to run a store in order to gain some profit. It was hard for their family, until her older brother dropped out of school to help out in the store. Even then, there were still a lot of struggles in keeping their home and keeping them fed. By the time she was 10, her brother taught her how to commit small thefts, usually pocket change. City Life of Mutual Killing Prologue Vera, like all the other students, were trapped in the warehouse classroom that Monobear created. During their introductions, Vera didn't say a lot towards Webber, making him feel nervous in return. While she doesn't say anything, it's clear she's uncomfortable once Monobear initiates the Mutual Killing game rules. Chapter 1 During the investigation of the first city sector, Vera warns the others about the windows and how they shouldn't have too much weight pushed against them. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Relationships Carsten Reimann Trivia * Vera comes from Ireland. Her nationality is Irish. * Vera's report card states: ** She likes small snacks, the smell of lilac and rain and dislikes noisy accessories and rich foods. ** Her blood type is A. Category:Characters Category:FR1 Characters